


Fated

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that reality is better than any dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's February 2009 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : catamites (young men used as personal lovers for older men) and pornography.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to my usual partners in crime, Eeyore9990 and Sevfan for their hand holding and beta reading assistance.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fated

~

Harry closed the door and leaned against it, a sappy smile on his face. 

“I take it that means the date went well?” Hermione asked from her position perched on the sofa. “You and Snape had fun?”

Harry’s only answer was a wider grin. 

“Aren’t you going to tell us about it?” Hermione persisted. 

“Give the man some privacy,” Ron said from across the room. “It’s obvious things went well. We don’t need details.” 

Harry’s grin turned wicked. “Well, if you really want to know--”

“No!” Ron flushed under Hermione’s glare and Harry’s amused look. “What? I’ve made my stance on this clear. You’re my friend, Harry, and I support you, but we agreed on no details. Especially about you and Snape.” Ron shuddered and shoved his nose back into his book. 

Hermione sighed. “Well, you can tell _me_ if you like, Harry,” she said, rolling her eyes at Ron’s antics. 

Harry shook his head. “I’d rather not, actually.” At her hurt expression, he hastened to reassure her. “Nothing personal, Hermione, but I have the odd feeling that if I talk about it, things will be jinxed, and they’re going so well right now--” 

An understanding look crossed Hermione’s face. “It’s all right,” she said. “Just know that if you ever need to talk about things I’m here for you. _Someone_ should be.” At that last, she shot an exasperated glare in Ron’s direction. 

“I’m here for him,” Ron said from under cover of his book. “And for you, too, ’Mione, if you start dating; I just don’t want _details_. Just because we’re roommates doesn’t mean we have to know everything about each other’s love lives.” 

“ _If_ I start dating?” Hermione asked coolly. “Are you suggesting that I can’t date?”

Ron sighed. “Not at all. I think you should, we all should. I simply don’t need details _when_ you do, yeah?”

“Fine, fine.” Hermione picked up a parchment and resumed taking notes. “Are you seeing Snape again tomorrow?” she asked Harry. At Ron’s muffled snort, she added defensively, “I just wondered so I know whether or not to make enough dinner for you, too.” 

Chuckling, Harry replied, “You don’t need to make me anything. Severus is having me for dinner at his place.”

“Is he?” Hermione smirked. “I rather think you’ll be _dessert_ , Harry.” 

“Right, that’s it,” Ron declared, closing his book with a snap before jumping to his feet. “I can’t study with you two nattering. Goodnight!” 

Harry chuckled as Ron stalked away, patting a red-faced Hermione on the head as he walked by her. “I’m off, too,” he said. “I think I’ll need my rest for tomorrow night.”

Leaving a sputtering Hermione behind him, Harry walked into his room and shut the door. After washing up in his private, en suite bath, he crawled into bed. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of Severus, and how, if Harry got his way, they wouldn’t be living apart for too much longer.

_“Mother, must I do this?” Harry asked, troubled._

_His mother sighed. “I fear I have coddled you, my son. Countless years I have watched you grow, and I thought I had prepared you for this, but it is now clear that I have failed in my parental duty. This is our tradition. You must study with an older man to learn the way of the world, and since your father is no longer with us, the task of deciding who your erastes is to be falls to me.”_

_Ashamed, Harry nodded and his mother opened her arms, welcoming him. “It will be for the best, son, you shall see,” she whispered. “Severus is a good man. Stern, yes, some might even call him harsh, but I know he shall impart what you need to know.”_

_“Will he--?” Harry sighed and started again when a lump developed in his throat. “Will he demand full relations?”_

_“He will demand no more than what he needs to and no more than you are willing to give,” his mother assured him._

_Harry had his doubts, but he did not speak of them, choosing instead to believe his mother. She had never lied to him before, after all._

_Severus had a stern face, but Harry soon discovered that he was a fair man. A fair man who was quite attractive and who gazed at him with desire when he thought Harry was not looking, but who never touched him. He taught him philosophy, mathematics and even wrestling, that being Harry’s favourite lesson, and yet, never laid a lustful hand on him._

_Until one night, when Severus, in an attempt to show Harry the difference between several types of wine, began hand-feeding him bits of fruit to bring out the flavour of the liquor. Emboldened by the alcohol, Harry began nipping at Severus’ fingers as he fed him. This progressed to finger licking and finally finger sucking, until both of them were reclining together on couches, and Harry was straddling Severus._

_“Perhaps the time has come to add a new sort of lesson,” Severus purred._

_“Please,” Harry gasped, moaning as Severus rolled him onto his back. “Teach me. I want to be yours.”_

_Running a proprietary hand down Harry’s flank, Severus leaned closer. “Be sure,” he rasped, eyes holding Harry’s. “If we do this I intend to be very thorough. You shall be my catamite until I release you.”_

_Harry’s reply was to arch upwards and try to drag Severus’ mouth down to his. Severus chuckled._

_“As with fine food and wine,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, “eroticism and sensuality should be lingered over and savoured, Harry.”_

_“We can linger later,” Harry begged. “Can’t we do this fast now?”_

_“Ah, youth! Perhaps we shall satisfy _you_ now,” Severus murmured, curling his hand around Harry’s erection and squeezing, “so that later _I_ may be satisfied.” _

_Harry could only groan, cling to Severus’ shoulders, and enjoy. The delights Severus showed him that night made his tutoring in the other subjects pale in comparison._

Harry woke up panting and hard. Grasping his erection, he wanked himself furiously, remembering Severus’ black eyes as he’d fucked him, loved him. It had been an extraordinarily vivid dream, and despite the odd historical details, it almost felt as if Severus had actually been there... Closing his eyes, Harry imagined Severus lying next to him, watching him pleasure himself. Biting his lip, Harry came with a groan, spurting all over his sheets, Severus’ name spilling from his lips. 

As he lay there gasping for breath, he tried to remember more about the dream, but it faded quickly. Shrugging, he sat up and got ready for his day. 

~

“Something smells delicious,” Harry said as Severus welcomed him that evening. “I brought wine; I hope that’s okay.”

Severus accepted the bottle, looking at it briefly. “Acceptable,” he finally pronounced. “It should complement the roast nicely.” A smile touched his lips. “A surprisingly perceptive choice.” 

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” Harry said, following Severus through to the kitchen. 

“Not yet,” Severus murmured. “But I have hopes for later.” 

Harry blinked, then chuckled. “We don’t have to wait,” he whispered, stepping close. “We can skip dinner if you like.” 

“I invited you for dinner, and dinner is what I intend to serve,” Severus insisted firmly, although Harry noted some hesitation. They had yet to become lovers, and despite Harry’s attempts to push Severus further, their relationship remained practically chaste. They had kissed, though, several times, and based on the passion that Harry sensed simmering below Severus’ calm demeanour, he had high hopes for the evening. After all, it was the first time he’d been invited to Severus’ home; that had to mean something. 

After a brief tour of the place -- Harry noted that Severus carefully avoided showing him the bedroom -- they sat at the table and Severus served what was probably the best tasting roast Harry had ever eaten. “This is delicious,” he breathed as he had a second helping. 

The wine went perfectly with the meal, and as they sat and ate and talked, Harry again remembered why he wanted Severus so very much. Apart from being brilliant, the man was incredibly sensual; every move he made brought to mind sex. By the time dessert rolled around, Harry was aching. 

Severus produced a bottle of superb port and a dish of chocolate-dipped fruit for afters, and they moved to the living room, where, to Harry’s pleased surprise, Severus sat next to him. 

“Strawberry?” he offered. 

Harry nodded, and when Severus picked one up and fed it to him _by hand_ , he opened his mouth, bit it, and moaned appreciatively as the smooth chocolate burst over his tongue. 

“Good?” Severus asked, staring at Harry’s lips. 

“Mmm.” Daringly, Harry sucked the tip of Severus’ finger into his mouth, mesmerized by the way Severus’ eyes darkened and heated in response. In a fit of inspiration, he gently nibbled the pad of Severus’ finger, breath stuttering in his throat when Severus withdrew his finger and stuck it into his own mouth as if to taste Harry. 

“This tastes better than usual,” Severus rumbled, his tongue licking at the remnants of chocolate decorating his skin. “I shall have to remember this chocolate recipe.” 

“You _made_ this?” Harry asked. At Severus’ nod, he smiled. “Wow, it’s delicious.” 

“Thank you,” Severus said, grasping a chocolate-covered cherry and holding it up by its stem. “Try this.” 

Harry leaned forward to eat, then paused as a flash of his dream from the night before came to him. Severus had been doing the very same thing in ancient Greece... 

Severus raised one eyebrow. “Second thoughts?” he asked, a cool note entering his voice. 

“What? No!” Harry shifted closer, his mouth closing around the fruit. He sucked it strongly, noticing how Severus’ breath sped up. “It’s just...” He smiled sheepishly. “This will sound mad.” 

Severus smirked. “Somehow I doubt you could say anything that will shock me that much, Harry.” Pulling the half-eaten cherry away, he popped it into his own mouth and chewed before spitting out the pit.

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Severus’ throat work. “I had a dream last night,” he whispered. “It was...odd.” 

“Indeed.” Severus straightened up, a serious look crossing his face. “Was it similar to the ones you used to have?” 

“The ones I--? Oh, those!” Harry smiled. “No, nothing to do with Voldemort.”

“You’re sure?”

Harry blushed. “Um, positive.” 

“I see.” Severus stared at Harry for a moment before seemingly accepting his answer. “Then what?” Severus reached forward and wiped something off the corner of Harry’s mouth with his thumb before licking the pad of said thumb with his tongue. 

“Oh God,” Harry groaned, mouth suddenly dry. “I’ll tell you about that later. Can we--?” 

“Have dessert?” Severus said knowingly. 

Harry shook his head. “You are such a bloody tease,” he growled, pushing the dish of fruit out of the way. Straddling Severus, he said, “I want _you_ for dessert.” 

“Far be it from me to deny a guest,” Severus purred, hands curving around Harry’s hips to settle on his arse and pull him flush.

“Oh thank God,” Harry breathed against Severus’ lips. “I was beginning to wonder if you even wanted me.” 

Severus whispered something back, a spell Harry surmised, judging by the fact that in the next second their clothes were gone and he was skin to skin with Severus. Their cocks were sliding together deliciously, and Harry arched his back, pressing down to increase the friction. “Please,” he begged. 

“What do you want?” Severus asked, the words hot against Harry’s neck. 

“You,” Harry gasped. “In me.” 

Severus drew back. “Harry, we don’t have to--”

“Yes,” Harry whispered fiercely. “We do. I know you think I’m not serious but I am. I want you.” 

Eyes smouldering, Severus nodded, and pulling Harry closer, he murmured another spell. Harry moaned as slickness spread through him. “We shall have to do this more slowly and thoroughly next time,” Severus said silkily as he shifted Harry into place. “Impatient whelp.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered as Severus positioned his cock at his entrance. “Whatever, just... Oh fuck,” he gasped. 

“Sit down,” Severus bit out, his fingers digging into the flesh of Harry’s hips, “and we shall.” 

“Oh--” Harry’s head went back, and Severus’ lips were immediately on his neck, his tongue flirting with Harry’s clavicle as Harry sank slowly onto Severus’ prick, taking him inch by slow inch. “Bloody hell.”

“Move,” Severus grated out. 

Harry obliged, rising up slowly only to slide back down onto Severus. He balanced himself on Severus’ shoulders as he moved, and it took a few moments, but he quickly developed a rhythm, and soon Harry was riding Severus. “Oh God,” he gasped, writhing as Severus began to thrust back up. “You feel amazing--”

“As...do...you,” Severus panted in reply, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips as he held on. 

He would have bruises later, Harry knew, but he found he didn’t mind the idea of Severus marking him. When one of Severus’ hands encircled his prick and began to pull in time with their thrusting, Harry threw back his head, keened, and came in a series of hot spurts. 

Only a few seconds later Severus, too, orgasmed, pulsing to completion inside Harry’s arse, his back arching up in reaction. 

Harry slumped forward, breathing hard. He nuzzled Severus’ neck, savouring the feeling of Severus’ hands stroking his back. 

Severus turned his head and whispered, “Now that your taste for dessert is momentarily sated, shall we discuss these dreams of yours?” 

Sighing, Harry tried to burrow closer. “Do we have to discuss it out here?” he asked. “You _do_ have a bed, don’t you?” 

Severus chuckled, the deep sound sending delicious sparks down Harry’s spine. “Indeed I do,” he said. “And I suppose this is your subtle way of asking to see it.”

Harry grinned. “I thought I was being obvious, actually.” He winced as Severus smacked his arse lightly. “Ow!”

“Brat,” Severus murmured, shifting, and before Harry knew it, Severus was cupping his arse in his hands, his legs were going around Severus’ waist and he was being carried down the hall.

“You’re strong,” he said, clinging to Severus’ neck. 

“Indeed, I have to be to handle you.” Severus kicked the bedroom door closed behind them. “Although I suspect that the modified Levitation Spell helped.” 

Harry laughed as Severus deposited him onto the bed. Turning his head, he got a brief glimpse of deep blue draperies before Severus crawled on top of him and he forgot about decor. “So, Harry,” he whispered, brushing back his hair, “what have you been dreaming about?”

“Ancient Greece, I think.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, we wore the same clothes I see in books, and it felt like we were in a different time,” he said. “We were...in a relationship, and it was my mother who’d set it up, saying you were my erastes.” He smiled, eyes distant. “Do you ever wonder if some things are fated? Like us?”

Severus’ eyes widened. “You dream of being my catamite?” he asked, the thumb that had been gently grazing Harry’s jaw pausing. 

“Your what?” 

Severus sighed and rolled off Harry. 

Worried, Harry bit his lip. “Sorry--” 

Sending an amused look over his shoulder, Severus said, “Relax, I’m not going anywhere; I’m looking for something.” Rummaging through a drawer, he pulled out a book and, turning towards Harry, handed it to him before curling up next to him. 

“The Catamite Book: Lovers’ Legends?” Harry read on the cover, looking over at Severus. “You want me to look at pornography?”

“It is not pornography in the classic sense, and you may find it interesting,” Severus murmured in his ear. 

Sitting up so he was supported by pillows, Harry opened the book, which had a glossy cover. Inside were depictions of toga-clad men in various erotic poses. He flipped the pages slowly, lingering on some pages longer than others. “Wow,” he breathed. 

“Indeed,” Severus said. “I believe that was my reaction the first time I looked through this book.” 

Harry nodded, never taking his eyes off the fascinating pictures. Some were of statues, some were of paintings, some were decorations on the sides of jars. Some were even... Harry gasped. Towards the centre of the book were grainy wizarding photos -- dozens of boys lounging about, and occasionally an older man would enter and lead one away with a lascivious smile. 

In the pictures, one man was always clearly older than the other, and soon the pictures got even more explicit until there were men engaging in all sorts of activities. When he turned the page to see a boy lounging at the feet of an older man, he licked his lips. 

They were both dark-haired, and as Harry watched, the boy stretched up and began licking the older man’s prick enthusiastically. The older man stroked the boy’s hair, smirked into the camera, and rearranged his body so that he could suck his young lover off even as he was being pleasured.

“Oh,” Harry sighed. 

“You like that?” Severus purred, his fingers brushing over the spot on the page where Harry’s eyes were riveted. 

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded. “It’s...interesting,” he whispered.

“What is your favourite thing?” Severus asked, nibbling the fleshy lobe of Harry’s ear.

“That they...they look like us.” Harry leaned harder against Severus. “Look, that older one could be you.” 

“Is that so?” Severus lifted the book off Harry’s lap and set it to the side before straddling Harry’s hips.

Harry grinned. “You may be a bit bigger,” he conceded. 

“I’m pleased you noticed,” Severus said dryly. “Shall we see if we can mimic their actions?” 

“Mmm, okay,” Harry moaned as Severus’ revived erection brushed against his own, not protesting as he was deftly rearranged so that his mouth was hovering over Severus’ bits. 

“Watch the teeth,” Severus murmured, and then, as Harry’s breath stuttered in his throat, Severus began licking him, slowly moving his mouth up Harry’s prick, his tongue pressed flat against the firm flesh. Harry arched with pleasure into that mouth. 

A hand grasped his hip, and Harry’s lips parted on a moan. “Oh fuck!”

“Mmm,” Severus agreed, the vibrations racing up his cock making Harry tremble.

“Please,” Harry begged, forgetting to reciprocate, and when Severus pulled back and began to teasingly circle the tip of Harry’s prick with his tongue, Harry keened. 

Severus drew back. “More sucking, less talking,” he advised before resuming the exquisite torture.

Harry managed to lick Severus once, twice, and then forgot how to function as Severus ran his nose along the underside of his cock. Upon reaching Harry’s groin, he nuzzled one lightly furred ball before sucking it gently into his mouth. Harry felt a finger slide behind his balls and circle his hole and he was lost. With a guttural scream, he bucked and came, Severus somehow managing to slip his mouth over Harry’s spurting prick.

Harry spasmed a few times, then came to a rest, his breathing uneven. 

“I take it you enjoyed that?” Severus murmured.

Harry smiled and, in retaliation, licked the crown of Severus’ prick before sealing his lips around it and sucking firmly. The response, a burst of bitter fluid and the vibration of Severus’ moan around his cock, made Harry suck harder. It didn’t take much, especially since Harry had taken Severus’ crash course in blow jobs to heart, scattering teasing licks and nibbles and sucking kisses to his cock and balls until Severus was all but writhing beneath him. “Brat,” he gasped as Harry licked his perineum. 

It took barely two or three swipes of Harry’s tongue against Severus’ furled hole for him to mutter, “Coming!” and Harry shifted back to the swollen cock. He just managed to suck it back into his mouth before Severus came, sending spurts of his essence down Harry’s throat. 

He swallowed as much as he could but some dribbled out the side of his mouth. Harry ignored that and kept sucking until Severus began pushing him away, indicating heightened sensitivity. 

“You’re a fast learner,” Severus sighed, eyes closed. “Perhaps this was the method I should have used as your Potions professor.”

“The other students probably would have had something to say,” Harry chuckled. 

“Indeed.” Severus cracked open one eye. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get up here.” 

Harry grinned and rotated until his head was next to Severus’. Pressing a kiss to his mouth, he gasped as Severus rapidly took control, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth and practically drinking from him. 

“We taste delicious together,” Severus whispered after pulling back. 

Harry could only nod and yawn. 

Severus chuckled. “Sleep, Harry. Even you probably need some recovery time.” 

After the sensation of a Cleansing Spell washed over him, Harry found himself gathered close to Severus and he sighed. “Thought you’d make me leave,” he muttered sleepily. “Glad you didn’t.”

There was no reply, save a snort and the tightening of Severus’ arms around him. As Harry drifted off, however, he thought he heard Severus say, “Sleep, my little eromenos.” 

~

“So, that must have had a good date,” Hermione said when Harry arrived home two days later. 

Harry blushed and tried to decide how best to tell his roommates that he was just there to pick up some things to take back to Severus’. He finally settled for saying, “It was brilliant, thanks,” before he realised that Hermione was being far too calm. She clearly had no idea he hadn’t been home for a while. “Did you have a date, too?”

Her dreamy smile gave her away. “I did! And Ron was there, too.” 

Harry raised one eyebrow. “I thought you two agreed that you shouldn’t date.” 

“Oh, we weren’t there with each other; it was a double date.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You and Ron are double dating?” 

Hermione grinned. “Mmm. Lucius was worried about leaving Draco at home, so I told him to bring him and so--”

“ _Lucius_?” Harry exclaimed. “As in _Malfoy_?”

Hermione sighed. “Do you know any other Luciuses -- or would that be Lucii? Anyway, I know I told you I’ve been planning on dating.” Hermione gestured to a bag on the floor. “Our first date went so well that we extended it, and I stayed over at the Manor. It’s very nice now, Harry, all redone.”

“You’re dating Lucius Malfoy.” 

“As I said.” 

“Um, you do know he’s a Death Eater.” 

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled. “You did NOT just say that.” 

Harry, already realising his mistake, raised his hands. “Sorry! You’re right; I didn’t mean that, exactly. I know I have no room to criticise.” A moment later, Harry frowned. “But wait, if _you’re_ dating Malfoy senior then who’s Ron dating?”

“Potter, fancy seeing you here.” Harry spun to see Draco Malfoy emerging from Ron’s room followed by a sheepish looking Ron. “Are you ready, Granger?” he asked, pushing past Harry. “Father does not like to be kept waiting.” 

“You’re dating Draco Malfoy?” Harry whispered to Ron as Malfoy stalked around their flat making sneering remarks. 

Ron shrugged. “I know it seems weird, but yeah, I am.” He smiled as he looked over at Malfoy. “He’s...not that bad, actually.” 

“I...wow.” Harry sighed. “Better you than me.” 

Ron patted Harry’s shoulder. “I would have thought you wouldn’t be that judgmental, mate. Look who _you’re_ dating.” 

“Indeed, Mr. Weasley,” a smooth voice said from behind them, and a moment later Severus was next to him and a warm hand was steadying him. “I believe Harry is well aware of _exactly_ who he’s dating.” 

“Severus!” Harry smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“You were taking too long to gather your things. I thought you might need assistance.” Severus raised an eyebrow at Malfoy and Hermione, who appeared to be arguing the merits of modern versus traditional furniture. 

Ron went red. “Er, sorry, Snape. But you have to admit, you were a git to us when we were all in school.” 

Severus inclined his head as if accepting a compliment. 

Harry shook his head. “Ron, it’s not that. It’s just...have you thought this whole thing through clearly?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Severus sighed, obviously exasperated. “What I believe Harry is asking, Mr. Weasley, is if you realise that, should this relationship with Draco become serious, Miss Granger could be your _mother-in-law_?” 

Ron’s jaw dropped open and Severus smirked. “Apparently not.”

“Well, that’s it,” Hermione declared, scooping up her bag. “Come on, Ron. See you later, Harry, Snape. Don’t wait up!” 

As Harry watched his friends leave, Ron still a bit wide-eyed after Severus’ revelation, he could only chuckle. 

“Now,” Severus purred after they were gone. “Shall we gather what you need? I have more...books for you to inspect.” 

Harry grinned. It looked as if it wouldn’t be that hard to relocate to Severus’ after all. 

~


End file.
